An Uchiha Attempt on Fixing Things
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: A reincarnated soul, with meager knowledge of Naruto is born as the Uchiha Heiress and takes the job of preventing the Uchiha Massacre to an extreme degree. Assassinate the Hokage and his advisors? level of extreme. Shisui x OC.
1. Chapter 1: First Act

Uchiha Uzume.

My Mother said I was named after a goddess of fertility, Ame-no-Uzume.

Right from birth, my parents had expectations, it seemed.

To accompany my name, my Father said I will be the bridge between the Clan and the Village, the night before I entered the academy.

If I could sigh in front of his face when he said that, I would. But I was too tired that night (it was after training), so I only nodded and went to my room like the good heiress I was.

Not.

"Yume-chan, did you go off to your own world again?"

I glanced at my back and found Shisui standing there looking at me. Not once could I change his mind to call me 'Uzume'. I had protested that Yume was not even my name, however, it seemed there's no changing his playful mind. He was quite peculiar, that one, even back when we were four. It's my fault that the first meeting between him and I was when I was daydreaming. I had accepted that I was stuck with the nickname since then.

Grudgingly, of course.

"Is there a problem with that, Meikyō (clear/polished mirror)?" I did make a nickname for him out of spite. I actually liked his name, but he was practically asking for it when he went ahead nicknaming me 'Dream' with a cutesy -chan attached to it. His name was written in Katakana シスイ, but I would pick 止水 if I had to choose the kanji. I quite liked the phrase 明鏡止水 (meikyō shisui: clear and serene as a polished mirror and still water) back then when I was still in Japan, and that's where I got his nickname. "You know my only hobby is this or training."

He chuckled and plopped down next to me.

"It's dangerous you know. You can forget reality if you kept that hobby of yours."

Oh, Shisui. You didn't know the half of it. I already halfway through losing my sight of reality, and sometimes I couldn't tell if you were real. I would never tell anyone, even you, my closest friend. Sometimes it's nice to ignore the absence of my sanity with daydreaming and trying to remember my past life.

 _I don't want you to worry_ , my mind whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I will stop someday." No promises.

I heard him sigh and I felt a bit bad for making him worry.

"Did your mission went south?"

I pressed my lips together, my stomach dropped.

I couldn't lie to him so I nodded. I knew he wouldn't ask the details. ANBU are not, under any circumstances, give details of their missions aside from the Hokage or the Jōnin commander, unless ordered or permitted so.

Entering ANBU was only for appeasing the Clan and for keeping their reach off of my brother. I had to enter to shield him from becoming the boy who would be pressured until he gave out and his only option was to massacre his own kin.

Not on my watch. I would not allow it, _over my cold dead body_.

Something called me to activate my Sharingan, and I did so without hesitation. The moon was up on the sky, and it's quite beautiful if only I hadn't known that a literal goddess was locked up there because she went mad.

Nevertheless, I appreciated the beauty of the sight. It was a full moon and the moon actually glowed red.

I used my Sharingan to memorize the rare sight.

What a fitting scene for someone like me.

Assassinating the Hokage and his elders took quite a lot of my mental health.

Oh, it's not an order. I did it on my own volition.

 _"Took my advice quite literally, Uzume-kun? As your leader, I'm sorry it has come to this, but please protect the peace, this village, my people, my beloved children."_

 _"I understand, Sandaime-sama. I will do it even without your request."_

To protect, one must sacrifice something.

I did it as a Shinobi. And Shinobi is one who endures.

Even if betraying the oath I made when I took orders from the Sandaime.

Shisui might suspect, but he wouldn't, couldn't rat me out. He, in fact, would see the benefits from it, no matter how cold-hearted it sounded.

Tomorrow would be the day they announced that the Hokage was missing.

I knew the Hokage candidate were either Jiraiya, Senju Tsunade, or Hatake Kakashi. It's full of Senju influenced candidates, however, if I played my cards right, there will be an Uchiha Hokage by the next full moon.

As I tore my eyes from the red, angry moon, I kissed my best friend's cheek, careful to not make it like I was forcing myself on him. This is my first real attempt at showing my pathetic crush on him. It was a tradition here for the man to move first, but I had enough of holding back. I couldn't meet his gaze as I stood, silently bid my goodbye as I use Kamui to get away.

I hoped he didn't see the desperation etched deeply in my eyes as I left.

* * *

"I recommend Shunshin no Shisui, Daimyō-sama."

I joined in on the meeting between the daimyō, his advisors, the ANBU commander, and the Jōnin commander. I was here as Nara Shikaku's trusted Jōnin.

Shikaku would be the one who recommended Shisui. I talked to him to see the reasons behind it, as 瞬身のシスイ (Shunshin no Shisui: Shisui of the Body Flicker) was as famous as 黄色い閃光 (Kiiroi Senkou: Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato) already. No one seemed to know this, but before he mastered Hiraishin, the Yondaime was famous for his quick use of Shunshin.

Uchiha Shisui was seventeen and a bit young to take such responsibility, but I trusted his skills in not messing everything up when he became Hokage.

I wanted peace, and I had the feeling he would do everything he could to achieve it.

Sarutobi Hiruzen and his advisors wouldn't allow it to take place. I could see it. They were raised in the middle of the First Great Ninja War and lived through the Third. Anyone lived that long would end up mad for they saw the darkness for like, six decades of their lives. Hell, Danzō even went as far as implanting Senju Hashirama's cell into his right arms and a... handful of sharingan on it.

Out of four people I had erased from this plane of existence, it was only Danzō that I had completely burned and throw its ashes away. Sandaime and his teammates? Completely disappeared.

Yeah, sue me. I couldn't leave their corpses behind, alright? Otherwise, it would cause even more uproar that the Hokage and his dynasty-like throne were assassinated. The disappearing act was more acceptable in this Shinobi World.

* * *

"Uzume."

The tone Shisui use was so odd, I actually checked his chakra signature to see if he was, well, Shisui.

"Yes?"

"... you," Shisui sounded like he was fighting himself inside. "Why?" He gritted out, eventually, with a tone that made my heart broken just by hearing it.

There was only one word that I could think of.

"For peace."

I couldn't believe the tears that suddenly flowed down my cheeks. I thought I was better than this. I thought, I thought I could hide the emptiness inside me. I thought I could hide the feeling of helplessness from the world.

The world.

Shisui looked grim, head bowed down in what seemingly exasperation and...

... understanding.

I broke down in front of him, while the sky was weeping for the failure that I was.

Someday I would tell him, for he was my best friend, my confidant, my crush, and the person I had become to trust so much.

 _I'm sorry._


	2. Chapter 2: The Past (Part 1)

**All in Third Person POV.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Shisui was four when he met Uzume, when Fugaku-san wanted him to train with her.

When he first laid his eyes on her, he saw nothing out of ordinary. She was the heiress, and yet his mind was telling her that she was not someone strong, someone who cannot endure, someone with no potential. A plain face, aura, and posture.

Perhaps it was a bit mean, but for him, who was called prodigy by his immediate family almost every week since he began training in shinobi arts, Uzume seemed like she couldn't stand even the slightest bit of violence.

He had not been wrong.

She was weak. She flinched a lot, closed her eyes a lot, and did a lot of reactions that screams 'civilian' in his face.

The worst thing he saw in her was her motivation.

Because there was none whatsoever. Like, none, nada, zip. Zero points for her attempt at dodging his attacks, when she actually tried to. Like, really, she was slower than slugs... not that he ever saw one. But still.

It occurred to him, once they were done with the spar (it was obviously him who won, thankfully there was no Fugaku-san there to see this) that the girl was not paying attention to her surroundings. Her eyes were clouded like she was daydreaming.

 _Is she for real?_

She would be dead if she was out in the field, out there where survival was the most, most important. Out of the shelter that was their village, Uzume would be dead.

Uchiha or not, this fact was horrifying.

He needed the heiress of the clan alive, not dying out there somewhere!

But first, he needed her to pay attention.

"Yume-chan, let's run!"

Shisui had no qualms on forcing her to run with him, and in the future, forcing her to be a competent shinobi.

He took her hand and dragged her, all along hoping she would wake up from her daydreaming.

It would be lucky if she lived past her twentieth birthday if she kept this up.

* * *

Uzume might or might not be channeling her best attempt when she spared with Uchiha Shisui.

She was distracted by the one scene that kept replaying in her mind. She had watched it on youtube with her friend, where a boy with both eyes gouged out smiling on the screen and then promptly committed suicide by letting himself fall from a cliff.

A really, really steep cliff with a waterfall.

Since Shisui introduced himself, she couldn't bring herself to get out of her 'daydream' session that randomly appeared. They were always triggered by words.

Or names. It depends, really.

"Why do you like running so much?" She asked one day after they were practicing with shurikenjutsu.

"Hmm, if I told you that I want to be the fastest shinobi alive, and I was exercising with running, would you believe me?"

That was weird. Uzume blinked as she tilted her head to the side, taking the question seriously.

"I guess so. You joked around, but you seem to be honest. Most of the time." It's a rare trait to have, she would have commented that another day. But she was savoring the taste of the perfectly made tamagoyaki in her mouth, so she answered half-heartedly.

Shisui was quiet and then he opened his mouth.

"Can you watch over me...?" Shisui started as he stared into the distance. "I may forget my goal... in the future, you know. I have watched a lot of grown-ups, and almost all of them are forgetting their goal... their dream..." his voice started to quiver, "I want someone who can remind me. If you want to be that someone, I mean, please be that someone?"

Uzume stopped chewing as soon as Shisui started talking. She was taken aback when she saw the doubts, the fear of losing one's goal, the strong desire to overcome anything that would be thrown at his face, the determination that etched this five-year-old academy student.

The maturity of that this boy possessed astounded her again and again. And it would occur again, and it didn't lessen the respect she had for the boy every time he said something like this.

"Okay," Uzume smiled, feeling like it was the first genuine one she had produced until now, "I'll be watching you. When you stumble, I will be the one who will make you get up. When you thought of slacking off, I will be there reminding you that I'm watching here, and if you decide to give up," she stared directly at him, "I will remind you of your goal, again and again."

Shisui was crying openly by now. He nodded his head vigorously, as he wiped his tears off.

After calming down a bit, he grinned, tears still staining his cheeks, "And I will help you too! Your goal, what is it? Can you tell me?" He prodded noisily.

Uzume blinked as she thought it over.

She thought of her old life, and her life now. She knew she wanted it in her heart, but she didn't know that she would had this goal, a goal that was... quite common, actually.

"Erm, I want peace...?" She sounded unsure, even to herself. "I want peace for the whole world." She repeated, sounding surer this time.

Shisui nodded to her and exclaimed, "Then, it settled!" He held out his pinky, "Let's make it a promise!"

Uzume nodded (even though she felt a bit silly now) as she held her pinky out and intertwined it with Shisui's.

"指切りげんまん嘘ついたら針千本呑ます (Yubikiri genman uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu: if you tell a lie, I cut off your finger, fist you 10,000 times, and make you drink 10,000 needless)!" They said with fervor. "指切った (yubi kitta: finger cut off)!"

The grin on Shisui's face was there for the whole day.

Even for years to come, this particular day was special enough to be remembered, and it would unexpectedly help someone who got lost on the road of life.

* * *

Weasels were cute. She saw them once when she visited the zoo in Osaka (a not so important thing that she had remembered about her past life).

Itachi was the epitome of cuteness, and his name fitted him flawlessly. He was perfection to her, a quiet baby with too big curiosity to ignore.

When Itachi, who was named after the 鎌鼬 (Kamaitachi), was born, she was already in the academy, her early entrance was prompted because she had awoken the sharingan when training with Shisui (adrenaline rush and then suddenly the world around her changed, it became sharper, perfect and she came to realize that she had been blind before awakening it).

Uzume drew weasels on her notebooks, the day he came to the world.

She was four, almost five.

She took the graduate class that summer, believing if she graduated faster than Hatake Kakashi, some good would come out of it.

* * *

Itachi met Shisui through his sister.

"I'm your sister's best friend, Uchiha Shisui! Nice to meet you, shrimp!"

Itachi stared up at Shisui with a frown on his face. In his opinion, the boy in front of him was too bright and too obnoxious to be his sister's best friend.

Maybe this was a facade? Shisui-san was a chūnin, after all.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, it was nice to meet my sister's friend. Thank you for taking care of her." With a short bow, Itachi introduced himself as politely as possible, for he was the heiress's brother.

Uzume was face-palming when she saw the horrified visage of her best friend as he regarded her younger brother.

For Shisui, simply watching a boy 5 years younger than him being all polite and stiff, even though he was the heiress's brother, was horrifying. A level below Uzume when she daydreams horrifying.

Yep, he could see now that the two were brother and sister.

* * *

She was placed under Uzumaki Kushina, along with the older by five years Sarutobi Daikichi and Nara Chie. They were a team meant for sabotage. While their jōnin instructor was hot-tempered, both Daikichi and Chie were calm. Uzume got along with them, drawn by Daikichi's easy going nature, Chie's unique way of thinking, and Kushina's quick temper that was hilarious if you weren't the victim of her wrath.

Until three years later, Daikichi and Chie simultaneously died while on a mission with Team Kakashi.

Nohara Rin was captured, being the medic of the team (the heart of the team, the one who would heal and destroy the team). Something went wrong (yes it went wrong because everyone died and only Kakashi survived), and Kakashi was known thereafter as 仲間殺し (Nakama-goroshi), or Comrade Killer. A disaster of a mission and the whatever relations Konoha had with Kiri was gone in the blink of an eye.

(Uzume wouldn't admit it to anyone, but for two years after Daikichi and Chie's death, she killed every person, that she had encountered on her missions, that bear the Kiri forehead protector. She needed the outlet and somewhere in her mind, she painted them as the forever irredeemable enemy who ought to be killed for they had taken away the two people she loved for three years).

That time Kushina and Uzume had another mission, separated because they were simply needed in Iwa, not Kiri. Opposite direction, opposite world. Different outcomes of the missions. Half of the Team Kushina and Team Minato died and both teams were disbanded, having no benefits to exist anymore.

Two years later, Kushina died while protecting her child and village. The village suffered just because the Yondaime and his wife wanted a child, some higher-ups whispers and Uzume heard, having spied on them to gather information at what happened with her sensei.

Uzumaki Naruto came to the world with the casualties of countless people including the Uchiha, that was true. However, it was not his fault.

She tried her best not to condemn the boy for her beloved sensei's death. She went as far as to sneak in the special room for the baby and took one look at him.

Uzume plotted when she activated her newly awakened Mangekyō and found the special chakra inside the boy that was not the Kyūbi.

Ōtsutsuki Ashura.

A boy, a child as young as he was had no place to bring peace in this cruel, unforgiving world.

But a young man, born from the legend might.

* * *

"Greetings, my name is Uzume."

The boy in front of her was two, but his mind? Probably thirty or something.

"You had interfered with the things that you shouldn't have, girl."

Uzume gave no response as she sipped her coffee.

The disapproving stare weighed down on her, as she huffed.

"The world needs a legend, not a child."

Ashura, or Naruto stared at her with disappointment but in the end, he relented.

"Fine. I will help you, Uzume. For peace."

Uzume bowed in gratitude, as the man in the form of a child, deserved the gesture for he accepted her act of meddling with the death.

After all, Ōtsutsuki Ashura was already dead, and she literally brought him to the living world.

For her selfish desire for peace (peace of her mind? peace for the shinobi world?).

(In the back of her mind, Uzume was thankful for the knowledge of Naruto being a transmigrant of a man that might be capable of bringing peace without a madman starting a worldwide war in name of peace).

* * *

Itachi was used to finding his sister gazing at nothing.

If it hadn't been for Shisui explaining that she was not crazy, that her mind was simply in a different world, her own world, Itachi might drag her to the nearest psychiatrist and force him/her to check up on his sister as soon as he knew what mental health was.

In moments like this, Itachi simply watched, afraid that one day she would be too far gone to come back to their world, to reality, to him.

But she came back, every time, and that's a relief for him.

Itachi, no matter intelligent he might be, was simply a worried younger brother. He treasured his sister above all else, her existence was as important as his younger brother, Sasuke.

When his sister's eyes light came back, Itachi's heart felt like it was showered with water by the Nidaime himself. He couldn't let this opportunity escape him, and so he spoke.

"Onee-sama, I am to be graduated this spring. Will you come to the graduation ceremony?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Past (Part 2)

**Part Two of The Past here!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

He might not graduate as fast as Uzume, but Uchiha Shisui was not to be underestimated.

Shisui was a genin when he was six, the same age the Legendary Sannin graduated from the academy, and was chuunin at the same age. He was already considered for jōnin when he was nine but delayed because of his age (one of his teammates died and it was him trying his hardest to perform so abysmal to be noticed before Uzume found out and gave him The Stare that made him felt ashamed of himself). He was promoted to jōnin once he was 11, and was applying for ANBU by the time he was 12.

He got accepted by ANBU, but only in the organization for 8 months as he was definitely not fit for the job, with what merciless kill and all didn't sit well with him.

Unfortunately, he caught the attention of someone with a touch of madness, which was there because of jealousy for a rival of fifty years (Shisui was laughing when he read the history book about it when he survived from the man's clutches, because, really? Rivalry? Talk about bad mental health, and here he thought Uzume was bad, this man appeared in his life).

Shimura Danzō.

The man was not complete without his 根 (Ne) or Root army/organization under his thumbs. A look at Uchiha Shisui and the discovery of him possessing Mangekyō Sharingan made the jealousy-ridden man squirming in his seat, eager to pluck those eyes for him to use, for peaceful reasons, of course. The boy cannot be trusted with the power, in Danzō's humble opinion.

But Danzō was not that stupid to take the boy's power for Konoha, without a plan. He chose to wait patiently.

And so Danzō made his death sentence certain because, no one, especially a bandaged man with twisted ideology, plotting the death of Uchiha Uzume's best friend, and get away with it.

* * *

 **Time: Uzume and Shisui are 9**

A bearer of Mangekyō Sharingan had the ability to distinguish a person with a normal sharingan and those who are the bearer of the Mangekyō themselves.

When Shisui received his 'curse' from watching his best friend and teammate die, he now could see that Uzume's eyes were like his.

Shisui remembered the pain from awakening the cursed eyes, an immense amount of pain was directed towards his eyes that even his incredible pain tolerance could not contain the scream that came out of his lips, before he gritted his teeth and simply endured the pain for what felt like an eternity, even though it was only for a few seconds.

He wasn't okay thinking that Uzume might be experiencing the same pain as him.

The feeling in his chest was unbearable.

It was predictable of him to ask her just _when_ did she obtain those eyes.

"When my team died," Uzume answered with eyes showing she was still not over it.

Shisui put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"To be honest?" Uzume gave a humorless laugh as she let Shisui's hand rested on her shoulder. "I don't know either."

After a few minutes of silence, Uzume started a conversation on her Mangekyō.

"My left eye allows me to teleport myself or another person to a whole another dimension," she explained. "It's 神威 (Kamui: Authority of the Gods). While my right eye can produce black flames, 天照 (Amaterasu: Heavenly Illumination)."

Shisui contemplated a few seconds before telling her his Mangekyō's abilities.

"Both of my eyes can use 別天神 (Kotoamatsukami: Distinguished Heavenly Gods). It's actually the ability of my right eye, but I can perform it from my left eye too. There's a time limit for each use, I think. After I used it with my right eye, I feel have to wait for one year to perform it again, while my left eye... hmm, it's much longer than one year."

"What ability is it?"

"A rather subtle Genjutsu that allows me to manipulate..."

The whole day they were discussing their own eyes' abilities. Unknown to Shisui (he only noticed when they finished), Uzume set up a barrier to prevent anyone from eavesdropping their conversation.

* * *

Uzume didn't know when, and how, and especially why, but she kept thinking of Shisui and it distracted her daily life and she hated it.

When she came to realize that she, Uchiha Uzume, had a crush on her best friend (ahhh the cliché), she was eating ramen to commemorate her sensei's death and that made her retching at the ground, feeling like a trash for thinking like a girl on the day of her sensei's death.

She, for the first time in years, discussed her problem with her mother.

The discussion was brief, but the woman was not opposed with her having a silly crush on Shisui. In fact, the woman looked almost delighted at the news of her daughter having what seemed her first crush. Her mother had said playfully that this news was entertaining, and that left her worried that the woman would tell anyone.

(The boredom of being a housewife of the clan know no bounds.)

Mikoto was a retired jōnin whose specialty was ninjutsu, and the woman taught her daughter all she knew about it. Ninjutsu was, Mikoto's best friend, Kushina's weakness, so the woman took it to herself to teach all she knew about it.

She mastered the basics first. Kawarimi, Bunshin, Henge, Shunshin, Nawanuke, the likes. Mikoto was strict with the matter of perfecting the basics, as such Mikoto was perfect for jōnin sensei, and yet, the clan prevented the woman from taking a team simply because she was the matriarch of the clan whose job was raising the heiress and two spare heirs.

Sometimes, Uzume wondered why she was not bothered by the sexism all around her. She knew for a fact that if she was proving to be incompetent, the elders would force their opinion on Itachi, who if talentless would succeed her anyway if she was not talented, on becoming the heir. She would not fight for the position _if_ Itachi wanted it. And she was sure her brother was staying away as far as possible from the position.

Thankfully, the mind of a teenager on the verge of adulthood helped Uzume on making it seems like she was a prodigy, whose place in the prodigy dimension seemed far ahead of the likes of Hatake Kakashi or Namikaze Minato (she had beaten both Hatake Kakashi's youngest age to graduate trophy and Namikaze Minato's scores on the graduation exams, out of annoyance of being looked down upon by the teachers *coughs*). Thus, securing the position of her inheriting the position from her father.

(Using sharingan to memorize the books/techniques she had to read/learn to accomplish those might be cheating, but well, she had no qualms on using a tool that basically was made to cheat).

While this was slightly getting out of the topic, her mind was still on the 'I'm thinking about Shisui but choose to ignore it' zone. Her being thirteen again (again?) must be why the hormones were screaming at her to ignore all this peace shit and just elope with the boy. While it the thought was amusing, it scared her too. Well, according to some memories she had of her past life, she died at 19, and not even once dated a boy... or, a girl.

Yes, yes. She didn't know what gender was her preferences, alright? She was trying to stay away from those thoughts... that would bring scandal if her parents knew. While religions were prominent in her life back then, she was still someone with too many doubts to even believe in one religion. Seriously, she hopped from one religion to another like a rabbit (or a kangaroo?) in heat, and in the end was an agnostic and a slightly borderline atheist.

But she tried. She tried her best, her hardest, to believe in one religion, and she spectacularly failed. She hated her inability to believe in one or several gods.

However, she was thankful she had stayed away from it when she had escaped from her country that was so religious, she had suffocated trying to fit in.

Being half Japanese, she didn't waste her other heritage and left as quickly as possible from the religious country to Japan, where she could express herself, at least in the matter of religion.

And while at it, getting killed by a fanatic because she had been in the wrong place and at the wrong time.

She got that much from the little memories she had left, her childhood, parents, siblings, she did not remember. The clearest memory was of her dying in Police's car... and her snatching a Detective's gun and use it on herself because the pain was too much and she saw death as a relief.

And then she woke up here as a three-year-old Uchiha Uzume.

While she thought of all of this, it had not escaped her that Shisui was still stubbornly managed to wave his way to stay on her mind.

Damn hormones.

And, damn past lives and reincarnations.

"... Yume-chan, hello! This is urgent! Urgent! Urgent! Yume-chan, urgent! Yume-chan! Gahhh, Uchiha Uzume! Urgent!"

Uzume blinked owlishly and spotted Shisui leaning on her with a panicked look that she was sure he had and would never let Itachi saw.

"... Meikyō?" She had finally registered what he had said. "What's urgent?"

With a heavy frown, he answered.

"Itachi."

* * *

"He wore an orange mask with black markings, and there's only a hole for his right eye to see," Itachi described the man who attacked his team and killed his teammate brutally, in front of his eyes.

Uzume did nothing for the past days but checking up on Itachi and taking care of Sasuke who already could speak fluently like a five-year-old, even though he was three.

Shisui surprisingly had not said anything stupid about her going out of character, what was with her hovering around Itachi like a mama bear. Uzume was fine with that. No teasing from the usually playful boy was sort of a blessing, in her honest-to-good opinion.

"An orange mask, you say?"

That character was Tobi or something. He was an Uchiha, pretending to be Madara? Her friend in the past life was a fan of him. His real name was... O- something. Otobi? She vaguely remembered her friend saying something about arranging the katakana for the name Tobi? Or something like that.

O-to-bi (オトビ)

To-bi (トビ)

Bi-to (ビト)

O-bi-to (オビト)

Uchiha Obito (うちはオビト)?

Uchiha Obito sounded right. Maybe. She didn't care, as long as she knew the villain was an Uchiha. Who was the one unleashing the Kyūbi or Kurama on the village like a mad rabid dog that she believed he wasn't. According to Naruto, he was one of the creations of the Rikudō Sennin and actually, surprise surprise, had complex feelings like humans.

At this point, nothing was surprising anymore, to be honest.

* * *

 **A Few Months Earlier**

Kyūbi or Kurama was intrigued.

"Oh, hey, it's been such a loooooooooong time! Kurama, it's nice to meet you again! You've gotten sooooooooooo big! Sorry for being obnoxious, but you know, it's been a looooooooong time! And! You're not chubby anymore!"

Not really, Kurama was astonished by the act that he just stared, and stared, and stared some more till he blinked his eyes, and if he could, he would rub them.

Kurama was surprisingly not feeling antagonistic towards his host. He didn't feel like growling and threatening this brat in front of him.

No, he was too speechless to do that.

Naruto frowned when he received no reaction from Kurama, he scratched his cheek as he titled his head to the side.

"Kurama? Are you okay? Did I overdid the act?"

That snapped Kurama from whatever shock he was trapped in, and he growled.

 **"How do you know that name?!"**

Naruto scrunched up his face as he sighed, and at that moment, Kurama felt stupid for asking. That face he made...

 **"... Ashura...?"**

The feel of the chakra, the face the brat made, and... the hope blossoming on Kurama's mind.

Naruto smirked, and that was Kurama's answer.


	4. Chapter 4: The Past (Part 3)

**Part Three of The Past!**

 ***Oh yeah, if anyone wants to see Uchiha Uzume's appearance when she was thirteen, see this story's avatar.***

 **Here you go!**

* * *

13 years. Fucking 13 years old.

Uzume growled under her breathe, scaring out Sasuke who was near her vicinity.

 _Shisui is only 13! And the bastard thinks he could lay his dirty tainted hands on him?!_

It was tempting for her to stroll in Danzō's underground base and blowing everything up. Unfortunately, that would destroy Konoha, which was above the base.

(She had figured that out _after_ she had prepared the paper bombs.

Yeah, not her best moment there.)

Uzume had no choice but to wait for Danzō to make a move.

Oh, and she ought to buy a camera. For evidence.

Uzume never been so thankful of Kushina-sensei for giving her the slug's summoning contract. Katsuyu was useful for spying on the Konoha's council and the clan's council members.

She processed to 'ask' Katsuyu to stalk Danzō and photographed him when he was doing his shady jobs.

Life as an Uchiha and a shinobi was not that difficult with Katsuyu at her side.

* * *

The 木ノ葉刑務部隊 (Konoha Keimu Butai: Konoha Military Police Force) members showed that they were _extremely_ unpleased of the Hokage when Kumogakure succeeded their goal of getting a Hyuuga.

To a bunch of prideful people, it's almost like the Sandaime blamed the Police Force for not being careful on their jobs during the fake Kumo peace delegation, forgetting that Kumo was also targeting the Uchiha for their eyes, but unsuccessful as the Uchiha district was the home of the Police Force, and Kumo was being a moron to even try.

They raged for what seemingly a countless time, feeling betrayed (again), they set up a meeting on under the 南賀ノ神社 (Naka no Jinja: Naka Shrine).

This was not the first time. They had been under put under heavy scrutiny by the village since the Kyuubi's Attack, and they had raged then.

Oh truly, it seemed like someone _wanted_ the Uchiha to be the bad guys here.

"We are the founding clan of this village! We can't be backed down by it!"

"Konoha is not appreciating our services anymore, we cannot accept this."

"We have to make them see that we're one of them!"

The children of the clan were there, including a bewildered Itachi. They watched as the adults threw in their voices of disagreement of the village's treatment towards their clan.

In a muted horror, Uzume stifled her voice and tried to ignore the pain in Itachi's eyes as he watched the meeting.

It was the first meeting that Itachi had allowed to watch and the boy learned why Shisui and his sister was averse of attending them.

* * *

Uzume and Shisui quietly discussed their opinions on the matter between the clan and the village.

"What do you think about this?"

Shisui gave out a tired sigh, "They're too paranoid. Hokage-sama is not blaming us."

"And yet, Sandaime inaction allowed this to happen."

"You're not on their side... right?" Uzume shook her head. "So, why do you blame the Sandaime?"

"I'm not?"

Shisui gave an 'I don't believe that' look. Uzume conceded reluctantly.

"Fine, I just think that he doesn't try enough, what's with our clan being prideful to be ignored and all."

Shisui gave a disapproval hum, but he kept quiet.

"I don't want this to get worse," Uzume admitted, "I have to speak in the next meeting. Itachi is not going to watch our clan flirting with their deaths. I... I don't want him to attend the clan meetings if this keeps up."

And so Uzume spoke to the clan council in the next meeting, that she would do her best in proving that they were a part of the village, and when they 'suggested' her getting close to the Konoha Government by entering ANBU, she accepted it quickly, eager to not make them even think about _overthrowing_ Konoha.

All the while hating the idea of it.

After all, she had just recovered from her insane bouts of killing countless Kiri shinobi, and here she was, assigning herself to an organization with the name 暗殺 (ansatsu: assassination).

Luck was not by her side that day.

* * *

Kakashi's blood ran cold when he saw her.

There, at the entrance, was the new ANBU recruit.

It would be an everyday occurrence, but the face, the eyes, the posture of the person in front of him resembled _her_ so much he had rooted on to the ground unconsciously.

"Ri-rin," Kakashi stuttered out, hands trembling in horror.

While the hair color and the absence of purple markings were clearly pointed that she was not Nohara Rin, all Kakashi could think was,

 _Rinrinrinrinrinhekilledherhow?_

Uzume stared at him, wide-eyed, looking just like the _Rin_ he had killed, and that was the trigger.

Kakashi collapsed to the ground unceremoniously.

When Kakashi woke up with her hovering above him, he used the logic that had escaped him recently, and desperately tried to find the differences.

For once, she had bangs swept to the left when her 額当て (hitai-ate: forehead protector) was not secured around her forehead. Her eyes were a darker brown if he looked right, her eyelashes were thicker, face shapes a bit more angular, lighter skin tone and more importantly, there are no rectangular purple marks on her cheeks.

That was a relief.

And when she introduced herself, hell rained upon him once again.

She was an Uchiha.

It was like looking at a personification of both of the person he had failed.

For the second time that day, Kakashi's logic failed him as he collapsed to the bed like a heap of bones.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi didn't seem like someone who was prone to faint at first glance.

Uzume was sure that he was not, and yet here he was, fainting for the second time.

Tenzō was beside her when it occurred.

"Is he always like this, Tenzō-san?"

Tenzō predictably shook his head, "No, Kakashi-senpai isn't. There must be something wrong... maybe he didn't eat today."

Uzume stared at her superior in disbelief.

There was no way someone who had experienced war was fainting because he lacked food, no, it was almost impossible, unthinkable even. She guessed that it was his mental health that made him faint, and that was not something she could help, being horrible at being sane herself.

* * *

Uzume felt weird wearing an oversized ANBU mask. She still felt weird even after two years of wearing it.

Kakashi-Taichō and Tenzō were looking at her with blank looks.

"Are you sure she got recommended, senpai?"

Uzume kept silent to listen. They knew she was in the room with them anyway.

Kakashi decided to humor both his subordinates, "Danzō-sama, Homura-sama and Koharu-sama, basically, the council vouched for her."

Ah, Danzō and his Friends, huh? Finally trying to do something there. With Shisui out of ANBU, the man might think that he can pull her to his not so secret organization.

No way would she join that. ANBU was too much for her, and she cannot imagine what would transpire if she was pulled into 'Ne' or Root.

Performing suicide again, perhaps?

... okay, for now, let's stay away from thoughts of suicide and focus on the now.

* * *

Aburame Shigure.

He was the one who will slowly poison Shisui to weaken him for Danzō to snatch his eyes easily.

In another world, that would happen, but not in this one.

With a whistle, Uchiha Uzume used kamui on Shigure and quietly removed the man from the living plane to, hopefully, his hell as she used Genjutsu to interrogate him.

* * *

"Naruto, you need to lay low."

Uzume was seldom checking in on her sensei's son, but the time when she visited, she was making sure no one was there to tattle-tale.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her, gesturing her to explain why he needed to lay low.

"You can't train in the training ground anymore, you can't excel at the academy, you have to make yourself average or, the very last of your class. Oh, and don't talk the archaic way," Uzume pointedly stared at the defiant bright blue eyes of one Uzumaki Naruto. "Otherwise, a man will knock down your door and ship you off to a rather bad place that is somewhere in underground Konoha. Oh, and don't snoop into it, you could get killed, I know you're not strong enough to even defeat the weakest chūnin yet."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, coughed, and did a 'proud of myself' posture and started his act.

"I'm seven, and you treat me like a grown-up, nee-chan! That is soooo weird, dattebayo!"

Uzume gave an approval hum and started to walk out of Naruto's apartment, before the boy's statement stopped her on her tracks.

"Oh, by the way, a man with an orange mask approached me sometimes!" Naruto cheerfully informed, his hands behind him in a picture of a 'cute innocent' boy.

The world grew colder around her when she heard that.

* * *

Uzume had talked with the Sandaime a few times outside of mission reports. With her former teammate being the man's nephew, it was natural.

She had discovered something about the man that broke any hope for her to trust her leader.

He was too jaded. Too old, already broken too many times in his incredibly old life (for a shinobi, 63 is an incredible age).

Sarutobi Hiruzen was trying, at least.

While the 木の葉のご意見番 (Konoha's advisors/council), which consisted of Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura, and Shimura Danzō was too militant to not even try a little, but actually _suggesting_ for the removal of _any_ possible traitors.

And that was how Uzume knew she had to do something about the Konoha Government.

At this rate, the tie between the village and the clan would break and one of them would shoulder the consequence.

* * *

"You are trespassing, _traitor."_

The figure grew rigid, and then he turned to face Uzume who caught him about to overhear the Uchiha Clan's meeting.

He, the moment his eyes caught her full form, promptly staggered backward, backing away from her like she was a disease or a _ghost_.

That reaction oddly was familiar. She tried to remember and then Kakashi-taichō's face flashed in her mind.

"I suggest you leave," she said, her eyes directed at _Uchiha Obito_ with the intent to convey that his presence was not welcomed. She was ready to fight, but she wanted to prevent one. She didn't want a fight inside Konoha, and importantly not inside the clan's grounds.

There's a strangle of noises coming from him and then he left.

Uzume realized that Uchiha Obito had the same Mangekyō ability, _Kamui_ , like her. She speculated that only those that denied the world and wanted to escape from it was granted with that ability.

Seemed like she was more alike with Kushina-sensei's favorite, Uchiha Obito.


	5. Chapter 5: Second Act

**Uzume's POV**

It was a success.

Apparently, my dear friend had the wisdom to befriend the Hi no Kuni's Daimyō on one of his mission back when he was a Genin, and he kept visiting the castle where the Daimyō reside since then (with ulterior motives, I assume). It seemed he had the favor of a Daimyō over his superb cooking. I knew it sounded ridiculous, but Shisui's cooking was as good as his skills in being a shinobi; meaning, his cooking was very, very _great_.

There was a rumor that Uchiha Madara had scared the current Daimyō's father into submission around 80 years ago when Konoha was founded, and the fear was passed down to his son. For Shisui, who was an Uchiha, to won over a Daimyō's favor was sort of... amazing? Miraculous? Terrific? All that, I was sure and definitely awesome.

I was so relieved when I arrived home, that I quickly went to my bedroom I threw myself onto my bed with weird sounds (I swore it was like a dying cat sounded like, but I digress) coming out of my throat.

Shisui now was the Hokage! The Godaime! With this, maybe my clan wouldn't be so suicidal!

I couldn't keep this excitement, the bubble of happiness that seemingly was trapped inside a too small container that was me, that I screamed with all my might to my poor pillow.

I wondered if I could burst like a balloon.

A few minutes ago, when I was about to tell Shisui, I was stopped by Shikaku and a bunch of ANBU operatives. I was laughing with joy when the ANBU and Shikaku all but flaked an unknowing and confused Shisui to the Hokage Tower.

I bet he was now trained in politics and whatnot by Shikaku.

* * *

Shisui couldn't help but screaming with all his might when he saw the maybe fire-poof and water-proof paper.

 _I, Daimyō of Hi no Kuni, hereby declare Uchiha Shisui as the Godaime Hokage._

The paper was stamped by the Daimyō's official signature.

 _What the hell is this?!_

He didn't sign up for this! He didn't even get to meet the Daimyō who appointed him to do this accursed job!

As the gears in his brain turned and worked, his eyes narrowed and he gave off a menacing glare to a passive looking Shikaku and the three ANBU who drag him into this, this damnable chair he sat on, that he definitely didn't want at all.

"Can you explain this?" The hysterical tone of his voice had not gone unnoticed by the jōnin commander and the ANBU commander, as the seventeen-year-old boy waved around the piece of paper like it would blow his face off at any moment. "Who the hell voted for me? I thought the first choice for Daimyō-sama would be Jiraiya-sama if something happened to the Sandaime?"

Shikaku pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _This is like dealing with a Kushina flavored Minato who has suddenly dumped the job he didn't expect. ... that was actually disturbing, let's not get into that_ , Shikaku thought, tired of the duty as a jōnin commander that that yellow-haired bastard had bestowed upon him years ago because this job made him too busy for his liking. Being the representative of all jōnin in Konoha was a no easy job, he could guarantee that.

The ANBU Commander stated impassively, "Shikaku-san voted for you, Hokage-sama."

Shisui was now giving his best to glare the said man to death.

"Sheesh, calm down, Hokage-sama," Shikaku drawled on, unbothered by the glare. "Can we get to business first?"

"I don't want this." Of course Shisui did not whine. He didn't.

"We got that much, Sir," one of the ANBU piped on.

Shisui wanted to that ANBU to just stand there and shut up.

How did Shikaku even consider him? He, a lowly jōnin?

Screw it, no matter how he adored that girl, he couldn't help but wanted to strangle Uzume who was laughing at him just a few minutes ago. He was sure she got something to do with this.


End file.
